Bad Grades
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: High school is hard. Being a senior in high school... slightly harder. How will things turn out when a certain blond falls for the sexy redhead who's supposed to be helping him graduate? read and review to find out! i want five reviews for chapter two.
1. A Tutor! ?

Chapter One

A Tutor?!

Alright here's another story I'm writing with another friend. We decided to go against the typical AkuRoku story by having Roxas go after Axel for once instead of Axel being the perverted old man. Enjoy. Oh and DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts. If I did you would have to be 18 to buy it.

It was early April and the students of Kyoto High School were anxiously awaiting the summer break. And as for the seniors, they were busy making plans for graduation and college. But a few were dreading the finals the escorted the end of the year.

Roxas was sitting in his seat watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring. He turned his head as his teachers chair made a noise as it was pushed away from the desk.

"Alright. Listen up. I'm passing back the quizzes from last week." The man started to walk through the classroom passing out papers. "Quite a few of you did well but others." He set a paper down on Roxas's desk. "Others did not."

Roxas was afraid to peer down at his quiz. He slowly tilted his head down to see his score he groaned and he saw the big zero at the top.

"I want to see you after class." he said and continued to walk around and pass out the papers.

Roxas sighed and softly banged his head on the desk. "Stupid quiz!"

The man went back to his desk and sat down. "Those of you who got a C or lower can retake the quiz next Tuesday after school if you want a better grade."

Roxas sighed, "I'll fail that one too." He didn't raise his head from his desk for the rest of class. The bell rang and he sat motionless waiting for the class to clear.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Roxas? Have you ever thought of getting a tutor?

"No, I've never needed one before. I've always done okay in my classes."

"Well not in my class you're not." he said as he stood up. "The school can assign you a tutor to help with your work."

"Fine that's great but I can't afford it. My family doesn't have money to pay someone thirty dollars an hour to teach me the same thing you are."

"The school pays for the tutor Roxas. I'll give him your address and he'll be over tomorrow at 6." The teacher said and leaned back in his chair.

"Tomorrow? But I have plans to go to the movies. Can't I do it some other time?"

"Education waits for no one Roxas. Do you want to pass this quiz, let alone this class?" he asked.

"Yeah duh Xigbar. I do want to pass this class. But I already made plans." he whined and added a little pout, hoping to make the professional waver in his plan.

He started at Roxas. "He'll be there at six." he said.

Dammit, plan A backfired, time to bring out the guilt trip maneuver. "Oh, Come on Xigbar weren't you a teenager once? You must remember how hard it is to have a social life."

"That was a while ago. Grades before life." Xigbar said.

"You must not have had any friends or at least not any cool ones."

"Get out of my room before I send you to Sephiroth." he said with a glare.

Roxas sighed and stood up. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the room. "Stupid tutor."

A blond boy was waiting outside of the room and put an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "What's going on Rox? You look like Xig just cut out your soul."

"He might as well have. Stupid Xigbar, he's making me get a stupid tutor and he's making me miss the movie tomorrow."

"Man that sucks. I'll wait and go see it with you later."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You are the man."

"Sure. I'll see if anyone else can reschedule too." he said while pulling out his cell phone and sending a mass text message to several different people, and continuing to walk and talk at the same time. It was amazing what some kids could do. Talented multitasking skills, not put to a very good use.

"Thanks, I don't know what is with that class I just don't remember any of this crap." Roxas groaned and opened his locker after debating on weather or not he should bang his head into the metal door. He debated against the concussion, deciding that being conscious and failing a class was better than being in a coma and failing a class.

"Xigbar's class is hard; lots of people have trouble with it." Hayner said.

"Yeah but I'm sure most of them have more than a thirty percent in his class."

Hayner winced and let out a little hiss. "Ok well… think about it this way... the tutor might be hot." The blond opened his own locker and traded out some books that he didn't need for those that he did.

"If it's a guy. If I get a girl, I'm switching tutors. Hey so what about the guy you were going to try to hook me up with."

"We can change times or you can try to go for the hot tutor." he said.

"Once again you are assuming its going to be a guy." Roxas said and stabbed Hayner in the chest with his index finger.

"Oh please. It's so going to be a guy!" a girl said as she walked up to the two boys with a flick of her hair over her shoulder. "They don't pair girl tutors with guys."

"Really? So there is hope. Even if he isn't gay no guy can resist this." he posed cutely and then giggled.

Hayner laughed as he zipped up his backpack and closed his locker door with a quiet bang. "I guess that is true. You've been hit on by every guy in town."

"I know I'm just so irresistible. I could have any man but my standards are high. They have to be hot, a good kisser and great in bed." After Roxas organized his own book bag and slammed his locker shut.

Hayner and Olette rolled their eyes. "Of course they do. Can we head home now?" Olette asked.

"Yeah we can. Do you guys want to hang out? My family won't mind."

"Sure." Hayner said and looked to Olette.

"Can't. I want to get my homework done before the weekend officially starts."

"Oh okay that's cool. Maybe next time." Roxas started walking down the hall. "Any one know where Pence is?"

"He has detention for blowing up a beaker in Vexen's class." Hayner replied. "That boy should not be allowed to take classes that have anything to do with mixing dangerous chemicals."

Roxas laughed as he shouldered his backpack. "I which I could have seen that. Let's head out."

They all filed out of the school building laughing and talking about their weekend plans.

* * *

Roxas was lying on the bed watching the clock as the numbers flashed as the numbers changed, ticking away the minutes that should have been spent at the mall watching a movie with friends. "Stupid history. Stupid Xigbar. Stupid tutor. Making me miss the movie and ruining my life and…" he sighed when he realized that not only was he rambling, he was rambling to himself.

"Roxas! Your tutor is here!" his mother called up the stairs."

Roxas sighed and stood up he slowly walked down the steps. He froze when he caught sight of a tall man with long red hair that spiked out every which way and the deepest emerald colored eyes he had ever seen.

The man smiled and placed a hand on his petite hip. He was skinny too, Roxas noticed. Geez was this guy anorexic or just naturally that freaking thin? "Hey. My name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Just like in a bad cartoon, Roxas' jaw dropped, to what felt like the floor. He nodded slowly as he stared at Axel.

"Shall we get started then?" he asked and shifted his backpack higher onto his shoulder.

"Um... Yeah sure. My room is upstairs. Follow me." He turned around and started walking up the stairs

Axel shrugged and headed up the stairs. "So what do you seem to be having problems with?"

"Everything. I haven't understood a word that has come out of my teachers' mouth all year."

"Alright let's just start with what was on the test." Axel said and followed Roxas in his room.

Roxas sat down on his bed and grabbed in book bag pulling out the quiz "Here I don't know any of this stuff."

"Ok well then we have a long way to go don't we?" he chuckled and went over to sit down on the bed, after removing his messenger bag from his shoulders. He took the piece of paper and looked at it, frowning when her say the low grade. "A long long way to go." he muttered.

"Yeah…" Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Axel sheepishly. "Can you help me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Others might call you a lost cause but… I think I'll be able to help you." he lowered the paper and smiled at the blond.

Roxas blushed and lowered his eyes.

Axel raised an eyebrow in confusion at Roxas' blush, then shook his head. "Ok so lets get started." he moved closer to the younger boy, and reached over his lap to grab the textbook. He looked at the first question and opened the book to the index. "Ok American history. What year did the Civil War take place Roxas?" he turned to the Civil War section in the book and looked up at Roxas.

The blond boy's blush deepened when the tutor said his name. "Um….U-uh…" he stuttered and gulped. Axel green eyes seemed to steal his breath and captivate his soul. "1907...?" he said, taking a wild guess. Even if he knew the answer to the question that Axel asked he wouldn't have been able to remember it while staring into his eyes.

Axel sighed and shook his head. "No Roxas. Do you even do the reading for your class?"

"1907?"

Axel raised and eyebrow again. "What's wrong with you? Are you ok?" he placed a hand on Roxas' forehead to feel for a fever. "You feel a little warm."

Roxas gasped slightly when the hand touched his head, and the redness on his face seemed as though it was trying to compete with Axel's hair.

Axel took back his hand and stared at Roxas. "Maybe you should take some medicine." he suggested.

There was only one thing that Roxas' needed or wanted at that point in time and he decided to go after it. Without thinking of the consequences he leaned over quickly and closed the space between their lips with a kiss.

Axel eyes widened and he pulled out of the kiss quickly and stood up with a stunned expression on his face. "W-what the…?" he blinked then grabbed his bag and quickly headed to the door of the room. "I think I should go." he rushed out of the room and down the stairs, then out of the house.

All Roxas could do was raise a hand to his lips and wonder what the hell he had just done. He let out his breath then hung his head. "Dammit…" he muttered. "I let him get away."


	2. SecondChanceWithNosyRoommates&Dinner4Two

Chapter Two

A Second Chance with Nosy Roommates and Dinner for Two

After history class the next day Roxas waited in his seat for all of the rest of the students to file out of the room then stood up and walked up to Xigbar's desk. "Uh... Xigbar…" he paused biting his lip. "I need a favor." he muttered.

The teacher lifted his head form looking at the papers on his desk to look up at the teen.

"What is it Roxas?"

"I need Axel's phone number. My tutor? He um… left yesterday and I never got a chance

to get his number." he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Xigbar set his pen down and folded his hands together to rest his chin on them. "Oh?

Well technically I'm not supposed to release the personal information of the tutors."

"Please Xigbar, I'll do anything!" Roxas begged and placed his palms on the desk.

The older man smirked. "Anything?"

Roxas bit his lip worried about his teachers smirk. "Anything." he said, determined to get

the red head's number.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

The teacher smirked and shrugged. "All right."

Roxas gulped and removed his hands from the desk and waited. After a few moments he

prompted the man for his deal. "Ok? So what do I have to do?"

Xigbar pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled something down. He tore off the piece of

paper and handed it to the boy. It had ten numbers on it and four letters that spelled out Axel. "I

just want you to get an A."

Roxas practically beamed as he took the paper with a smile. "You got it!" he said and

rushed out the door. "Thanks Xigbar!"

"Yeah squirt. Whatever." he said with a smile and went back to his work.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

The moment that Roxas got home he rushed up to his bedroom, throwing his parents a

quick greeting. "Himom. Hidad. Lotsofhomeworktodocan'ttalkloveyoubye." he rambled as he

ran into room and shut the door behind him. He pulled his cell phone out and Axel number and

dialed it quickly. He held the small piece of technology to his ear as the earpiece buzzed with the

sound of ringing.

Axel picked up after about the second ring. "Hello?"

Roxas let out a breath he had been hold since he had hit the little green send button. "Axel. It's Roxas don't hang up!" he said in a rushed voice.

Axel had indeed been contemplating hanging up for the two second pause he had after the caller had stated who he was. "Why shouldn't I? You breeched the tutor/student contract."

"I know and I'm sorry. Please I… I just want to pass this class. I have to pass this class. I made a promise to Xigbar." He said then thought, 'That and I want to see you again.'

Axle sighed on the other line and rubbed his temples. "Fine. I do still have a duty to tutor you and Xigbar _was_ my favorite teacher. For him, I'll make sure that you pass." He said. "I'll be over there tomorrow afternoon."

Roxas smiled and held back his shout of excitement. "Alright. Thank you, thank you so much Axel."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said and hit the end button leaving Roxas to the silence of his room.

Said blond teen closed his phone and threw his arms up in the air and fell back onto his bed with a squeal of happiness. It was simply a guarantee that Axel was going to come back and tutor him but to Roxas it could have been a wedding proposal.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

"Hey... Um how are you?" he stepped out of the doorway to allow Axel into the house the following afternoon.

Axel walked in quickly in an attempt to protect himself from the overzealous hormonal teenager and turned to face Roxas. "No kissing this time ok?"

"I won't do anything you don't ask me to do... Promise" he raised his hands up to prove

his point.

"You had better not." he said and cleared his throat as he tried to relax around Roxas. "Now can we go into your kitchen?"

"Yeah...I have some sandwiches would you like one?"

Axel thought for a moment almost thinking that maybe Roxas had spiked them with some kind of a date rape drug, but honestly, where would a high school student get something like that? "What kind?"

"Ham and cheese, the best kind there is." he smiled cutely.

"Yeah." he smiled back unwillingly, something about his smile was contagious. The college student followed Roxas into the kitchen and removed his backpack before sitting down at the table.

Roxas stopped and turned to face Axel "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, water is fine." he said and looked around the kitchen. "Where are your parents?"

"They're working late. There's some big presentation coming up or something."

"Oh. Well when are they suppose to get home?" he asked and put his backpack on the table.

"No clue. Mom left a message saying they were going to be home late. So that's all I know." He said pulling a can of coke and a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Oh" he said again. "Is it really a good idea to do this while you're parents aren't home?"

Roxas walked back to the table and handed Axel his water. "Yeah I don't see why not. All

we're doing is studying. Why would my parents need to be here for that?"

The red head took the water bottle. "Nothing, just that...last time..." he said and went to

open his backpack and saw that he was missing a folder and, worried that he lost it somewhere, he started looking through the backpack frantically. The red head then remembered that he had left the blond house in a rush the day before and looked up at him "Did I leave a folder here?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, its upstairs. Stay right here, I'll go get it. Make yourself at

home, and help yourself to the sandwiches." Roxas ran off up stairs.

Axel watched him leave then grabbed one of the sandwiches and started to nibble on it, surprised that not only did it not taste drugged but it tasted very good.

Roxas came running back with his book, two folders, and a notebook in hand. "Here." He smiled.

Axel smiled and took the folder and book from the boy. "Good. Now when is your test?"

"Um...actually it's Tuesday." He frowned. "I read the chapter on the Russian Revolution

but I don't really understand any of it."

"You read it? Wow... well at least it's an improvement. What was the youngest princesses' name?" he asked as he opened Roxas' book.

"Anastasia, I think."

Axel smiled. "Very good. But be more confident in your answer."

"Yes sir. But see I would never have read it and known that if it wasn't for you." He smiled.

Axel looked at him. "You just want in my pants and that is NOT going to happen." He

said then cracked a smile.

"No, that's not true! I want to pass this class too." He laughed and looked at the older man.

Axel smiled with a small laugh. "Come on sit down."

Roxas quickly sat down and took a big bite of a sandwich. "Okay let's get started."

"Yeah we have a lot to do. What are you having the most problems with?"

"I don't know, all of it kind of."

"Alright without opening your book. What year did the Russian Revolution happen?"

"Um…1917."

"Very good. What was the name of the city?"

"St. Petersburg."

Axel nodded. "Very good." he said.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Now open your book. We still have a lot to do."

Roxas smiled and did exactly as he was told, happy to just be able to sit next to the man that he was pretty sure he was falling for.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

It was Tuesday afternoon and Roxas was walking down the hall listening to the rings of the phone he had held up to his ear. He had just gotten released from Xigbar's room after his quiz retake session. He had immediately gotten his results back due to forcing Xigbar to grade his paper right then and there and insisting on waiting no matter how long it took. And once he had gotten the graded paper back there was only one person on earth he wanted to tell first. "Come on pick up, please!"

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other line. "Who is this?"

"Axel. Its Roxas… I hope you don't mind me calling. I just wanted to let you know how my retake quiz went."

"Oh… well hi. How did it go? You didn't fail did you?" he asked and a flopping sound

could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"I didn't fail. I got a ninety percent, I did really well." The blond paused and listened for a moment. "Did you just get out of the shower?"

"Wow. That's great Roxas!" Axel stopped started at the random but dead on question. "Um…yeah but how did you know that…?" He asked carefully and threw a glace over his shoulder at his window.

"Just a really good guess." he smiled. "Axel you know that I am not really your student

anymore so we could date."

"…" Axel paused. "Roxas… I have to go." he said and went to press the end button.

"Wait Axel please… Just let me thank you for helping me pass my quiz."

Axel sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "Roxas… you're too young… what do

you want to do?" he asked.

"I am not too young… And I don't care what we do, I can make you dinner. I'm not a

bad cook or we can go out to eat. Or something else. It doesn't matter to me."

He sighed again. "Alright. I'll let you make me dinner." he said and ran a hand through

his wet hair.

"Yes!" Roxas cheered and pumped his fist in a victorious movement. "When do you want to come over we can do it tonight. Or some other time."

"Tonight?" Axel sighed again. "Isn't that a little late notice? …I guess."

"You pick a date then I can make it whenever you are able to come over or if you want I

can make it at your place. And I promise I won't do anything you don't ask me to."

"No it's alright. I'll be there tonight say oh…seven o'clock?" Axel asked and closed his

eyes. "This goes against all my ethics."

"I promise that you won't be sorry. Really, nothing bad will happen. You have my

word."

"Alright I'll be there." He said and took the phone away from his ear.

"Axel what do you want. I will make your favorite dish."

He put the phone back to his ear with a quiet sigh. "I like spicy food. But really anything is ok."

"What's your favorite? I will make it, please tell me."

"Roxas please…" he paused and sighed again, only a little louder this time so the teen could hear him. "Curry. I like curry. Happy now?" he said and flopped back on his bed, completely exhausted just from talking to the pushy teen on the phone. How the hell was he ever going to survive a dinner date? NO. Not a date, just a thank you dinner.

"Very much so." he smiled happily. "I'll make spicy chicken curry how does that

sound?" he asked cutely.

Axel smiled, imagining the blond cute smile. NO. Not cute. "Yeah that sounds great." he said. "Roxas I need to get dressed."

Roxas blushed as the image of a naked Axel laying on his bed popped into his head. "Um…yeah I'm sorry. I'll let you get dressed. See you at seven." he smiled.

"Yeah see you at seven." he said and took the phone away from his ear for a third time and pressed the end button. "Jesus Christ Axel… you're turning into a pedophile." Axel sighed as he set his phone down on his side table. "I'm such a pushover."

Cloud walked in "What's this about you turning into a pedophile? You seem upset."

"Nothing." Axel looked up. "You remember that kid that I tutored the other day?"

"Yeah the boy that totally wants to get in your pants?" Cloud asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah that one." He sighed. "He wants to make me dinner at his house tonight to thank

me for helping him to pass his test."

"Okay? And the problem with that is?" he asked and let his arms drop to his sides as he walked into the red head's room. "Axel live a little, you need a nice piece of ass. It's no fun to always be alone."

"Says the man who gets pounded every night." Axel said with a small glare. "You and Squall need to be quieter by the way."

"It's Leon!" a man called out angrily from downstairs.

Axel shook his head ignoring the other man downstairs like he always did. "Anyway... I have morals and ethics. This kid is too young for me."

"How young is he? He can't be that young if he needs a class to graduate."

"He's like 17. But I'm 21 so don't even think about it! I'm not a cradle robber!" he said

and crossed his arms.

"It's not cradle robbing. That's only like what 4 years? That really isn't that bad. I know a

couple, there is like 12 years between them, and they are madly in love."

"You're talking about Xigbar and the music teacher...there's like 16 years between them but that's different because they are both adults and not students." Axel said and covered his eyes

with his arm as he fell back onto the bed again.

"It doesn't matter when it happens it's not like you can get in some legal trouble, he is of

legal age to consent so I would just give the kid a chance. You never know, you might even end

up loving him. He could be the one."

"Cloud I don't have time for "the one" right now. Finals are coming up and I need all of

my concentration on my classes right now." He said not removing the arm from over his eyes.

"But you didn't say no, so you are the slightest bit interested. You will do fine on

finals and you need to have a love life. You haven't dated anybody since we entered college."

"I need to concentrate on school and getting my career set up. After that I can worry

about getting laid." He sat up and looked at Cloud. "Sex is not my number one concern right

now. Unlike _some_ people."

"It's not healthy to not have a love life. You are going to turn up to be a crappy old man

who is all alone." Cloud said and crossed his arms and turned his head away from the red head.

Axel sighed. "I need to get dressed Cloud."

"Fine live your life in misery and bring that kid down too for all I care." Cloud left the

room. "Leon?"

"In the kitchen, love." Said man called out.

Cloud quickly walked to the kitchen. "That man lives a depressing and lonely life and

just being in the same room with him brings me down. That poor kid that likes him is going to

get his heart broken and why? All because Axel is some serious book worm."

"Leave Axel alone, he'll come to his senses soon enough." He said and he stirred a pan

with alfredo sauce in it.

"But I feel bad for the kid… he worked so hard for Axel and he practically hates the kid.

Poor thing, I seem to remember that we were in a similar situation."

"Yeah." he smiled and put an arm around Cloud's waist to pull him closer. "You were so

stubborn back then."

"Yeah and you know how heart breaking it is to not be given a chance. That's all this

poor kid wants." The blond said with a pout.

"If you really want me to I'll yell at him." He said and looked down at Cloud.

"Yes, hell knows he deserves it. God damn stubborn prick." he proclaimed angrily as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Alright for you, I will." he said and kissed Cloud softly on the lips.

Cloud closed his eyes and softly kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around Leon.

"Hmm..." He pulled out of the kiss. "The sauce will burn, love."

"Aw." he pouted softly. "Tonight?

"Of course." He said with a smirk and went back to stirring the sauce. "Isn't what we do every night? As Axel apparently knows so well. Maybe we should look into a way of lowering your vocals."

Cloud smirked and placed a hand on Leon's chest. "Sounds like a trip to the adults store to me. Oh and Axel has dinner plans. So we have the place to our selves until he

crushes the kids heart and comes back home. The kid is making him a homemade dinner

tonight."

"How sweet. So... what should we do tonight then? You know what, I'll leave those plans up to you." Leon said with a smile and kissed Cloud's cheek.

"I have some thoughts rolling around." he smirked. "It would be better if he would just be

nice to the kid and stay there. But no he's a jerk."

"Perhaps Axel will have a change of heart." He said and turned down the heat on the

stove. "Mind setting the table Cloud?"

"No I don't mind." Cloud went to the cupboard and got the plates and set the table

"Thank you Cloud." he said and brought the pans to the table and set them down on

potholders.

Cloud finished setting the table and sat down after grabbing two lemonades

Axel tried to walk down the stairs quietly but Leon spotted him. "Axel!"

Axel sighed and let his shoulder slump at being caught. What was he a teenager trying to sneak past mom and dad?... Actually yeah that's exactly what he was. Damn Leon. "What Leon?"

"Please." he walked over to Axel. "Just TRY falling in love?"

Cloud smiled happily. "I always win."

Axel sighed and looked at his roommate. "But school..." he tried to fight weakly.

"Fuck school! Axel you need to find someone to love." Leon said and crossed his arms still holding the alfredo spoon in one hand.

"Oh so now were quoting Queen songs?" Axel snapped and mirrored the position of Leon's arms.

Leon sighed. "Please Axel for Cloud and me. We want to know that you're happy."

"And it would be nice to have the house to ourselves every once in a while." Cloud added while crossing his own arms.

Axel sighed and not wanting to continue the current conversation, and also remembering that, even though his situation reminded him of being a teenager again and begging his parents to go out, he was indeed an adult and the house was a third his and he could leave it whenever he damn wanted to. He turned and walked out the door leaving the two alone with each other.

Leon walked back to the table. "Stubborn ass..."

Cloud sighed as he shook his head. "Poor guy, and poor kid."

Axel took a deep breath as he parked his car outside of Roxas's house and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought about canceling on the teen without calling and returning home to curl up in a ball in his bed, but then remembered the questioning hell hounds that he lived with and got out of his car. Hey at least he was getting a free meal and an excuse to be away from his two friends. He walked slowly up to the front door giving himself a personal pep talk in his head and rang the doorbell.

Roxas came bouncing to the door. "Hi Axel!" he smiled as he opened the door wearing a

tight black t-shirt a pair of torn jeans and a blue apron that matched the color of his eyes.

Axel stared at the teen. "Hi." he said and shifted to his other foot then looked down at the ground. The sight of the boy in that apron was something that even a book worm like himself could appreciate

"Come in, dinner is almost ready." Roxas said and moved out of the way so Axel could enter the house.

Axel followed Roxas into the house and sat down at the table. "It smells delicious..."

"Thanks, so what would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine." he said and leaned back in the chair. 'TRY to fall in love? How do you

try to fall in love?' He thought to himself as he watched Roxas move around the kitchen and tried to take Leon's words to heart.

Roxas smiled cutely and went to the cabinet. He tried to reach for some cups but he was

to short. He growled softy, frustrated that he couldn't reach into a cabinet even though he was a high school student.

Axel stared at him and held back a chuckle. "Do you need some help?"

"No I'm fine." Roxas tipped the bottom of a glass and it fell off the shelf. The glass broke on the floor with a loud crash. "Crap." He tried to pick up some of the pieces but he cut himself in the process like the klutz he was.

Axel sighed and stood up to help Roxas. How can one person cause so much trouble? "Get your finger under some water. I'll clean up the glass."

"No I don't want you to cut yourself. It's my house so I should clean it up." Roxas picked up a couple of the pieces, giving himself a few more minor cuts.

"Stop it." he grabbed Roxas's wrist and made him drop the glass. "Get this cut cleaned out before it gets infected."

Roxas looked up at Axel with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." Now way would someone as perfect as Axel want to be with someone like Roxas who can't even get a cup down from the cabinet without harming himself.

"It's ok. Just stand up and clean out this cut please." He pulled Roxas up and pulled him over to the sink. Something about the visual of tears in Roxas's eyes tugged at his heart and made him want to hold and comfort the boy.

Roxas followed Axel staring at him the entire time. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Roxas I'm sure tonight will be fine" he said and turned on the water.

"I don't want it to be fine; it has to be great! I worked so hard on it." He winced as the water as it hit his cut. "I wanted to impress you…"

"Roxas it smells great I'm sure it's delicious. You don't need to worry about impressing me." he said with a small smile and grabbed a paper towel. "Where do you keep the band aids?"

"There is a box in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet." Roxas said with a sniffle.

"Ok I'll be right back." he said and ran to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw himself in the mirror and gazed at his reflection. What had gotten over him? He was freaking out over a little teenager and a small cut that would probably heal in just a few days. He sighed and grabbed the box of bandages to grab one then returned to the kitchen with a band-aid.

Roxas watched Axel as he came back into the kitchen. "Thank you so much. I'm really sorry. I hope the food makes up for it."

"I'm sure it will." he turned off the water and dried off Roxas's finger.

Roxas smiled. "You are really nice. I'll get a dust pan and broom to clean up the glass."

"I'll clean it up. You went through the trouble of cooking. The least I can do is clean."

"No its okay, I dropped it I will clean it up. If you could just get two glasses for me, please?"

Axel nodded and put the band-aid on Roxas's finger then went to go get the glasses. "Sure. Just sit and relax."

Roxas went and grabbed a broom and dustpan then swept up the glass "Thanks, but I can still clean of the broken glass."

Axel sighed and took the dustpan from Roxas. "I told you I would clean up. Now sit." He said pointing to the kitchen table.

"But you shouldn't have to. What if you get hurt? I would feel bad." Roxas looked at Axel his eyes tearing up.

Axel stared at him with an open mouth. There were those damn tears again. "Don't do that! Don't give me that look."

Roxas rubbed his eyes wiping tears. "I'm not giving you a look." Roxas stood up and ran

out of the kitchen. He had worked so hard to make the perfect dinner for this man, the man that

was rejecting him and tearing at his heart. After all that he had done how could Axel act so calm

and be so distant? Did Axel hate him that much?

"Roxas...come back here." He set the dustpan down and followed him. "Roxas!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all this happen. Just give me a moment." he began to cry, and trying to hold in his emotions in front of Axel was proving to be harder than it seemed.

"Roxas. Everything is fine. Nothing bad has happened." He said and walked over to

Roxas. Roxas was obviously having an emotional breakdown, but who could blame him? The

poor kid probably had all kinds of stress pushing down on him right now.

"I ruined everything." he cried and wiped his eyes as the smell of burning food wafted in

from the kitchen. "Oh no the curry." Roxas rushed to the kitchen and took the curry off the stove.

Axel followed him. "Roxas nothing is ruined." he said and turned off the stove.

"The curry is burnt now too." Roxas mixed the curry he sighed and slid to the floor. Now

everything really was ruined. 'This was supposed to be the night that Axel fell for me and now

he just thinks that I'm a clumsy idiot.' he thought to himself.

Axel took the spoon and took a bite of the curry. "It tastes fine." It was true. The curry

was a little burnt, but only around the bottom of the pan, most of it could be spooned out and

thrown away but the rest could easily be mixed in to the rest.

"If you say so. I'm sorry about the glass and the cut and the tears." He was sorry about

everything. He was especially sorry for himself; because of his clumsiness, Axel would never

love him.

Axel smiled and set the pot on the stove. "Come on Roxas. Cheer up." He said and

kneeled down to Roxas's level though he was still a head and a half taller than the teen.

Roxas looked up Axel his eyes sparkling from the tears. Dammit, why did Axel have to

be so damn perfect? His eyes, his smile, his hair, everything about the older man was perfect…

and so seductive.

"The curry tastes fine." Axel pulled Roxas up and had him sit down at the table.

"Are you sure? Do you like it?" Roxas wiped his eyes again.

"Yes. It's delicious." He ruffled Roxas's hair and went to get the pan from the stove.

Roxas blushed and smile softly. "As long as you like it that's all that matters."

Axel walked back to the table and set the pan on the table. "Come on let's eat."

"Yeah I'm sorry that I kind of freaked out. I just worked so hard on tonight and then

everything was going wrong."

Axel sat down on the other side of the table. "Nothing went wrong Roxas." Axel thought

for a moment. "Have you been stressed out a lot lately?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?" Roxas looked at him weird

"Usually when a person is stressed out they tend to... snap at a random point in time to let

go of the stress."

"Yeah that makes sense. I normally don't really have stress. It's just… never mind."

"You're too young to have so much stress. Stick to worrying about what to wear and passing that history class of yours." He said with a smile and wiped at the boy's tear streaked face.

"Yeah but people make other people stressed, and there isn't anything they can do about it." He said and cherished the feeling of Axel's hand on his face.

Axel looked at Roxas with a raised eyebrow. "Are you implying that I'M the one making you stressed out?"

Roxas looked away. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Axel leaned back in the chair. "Look Roxas... I can't have this

distraction right now. I have finals to worry about and finding a career."

"I won't be a distraction I promise. We can hang out when you have time." He said and looked up at the man desperately. "I just want a chance."

"Roxas, do you really think that we would work out? You're a senior. You'll be moving on with your life after this year and moving to a new college, and possibly a new town. We would probably never see each other again."

"That's not true I can go to college around where you get a career. Please just give me a

chance. It will never work if you don't even try."

"Roxas..."Axel sighed. "This dinner thing was a bad idea." he stood up knowing that he never should have come to the boy's house.

"No, please, don't leave. I made this great meal, please just stay and eat it." he begged

Axel sighed at he sat back down. "I'll stay and eat... but maybe you should think about

deleting my number from your phone."

Roxas looked down at the table. "If that's what you really want. I told you I would only do what you ask." he said sadly holding back tears. Not having the older man's number in his phone would be like ripping out a part of his soul.

"No…" he sighed again. "I guess you can always call if you ever need any help with

history…"

"Is that the only time I am allowed to call? Can I call just to talk?" he asked with a sniffle and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah I guess. But you better have something to talk about when you do." he said and

looked at Roxas. "No random phone calls at four in the morning."

"I promise I won't call unless I have something to talk about." he smiled.

Axel smiled and gave a little sigh. "Ok then." He paused. "Shall we eat? The food you worked so hard to cook is getting cold."

"Sounds good to me." he smiled and began to dish out some of the curry with a big happy smile on his face.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

Axel put his plate in the sink and turned on the water. "Let me clean up." he said and took Roxas's plate from him when the boy walked over to the sink.

Roxas sighed and watched Axel clean. "It's my house you shouldn't have to clean up." Roxas gave the man a pout and crossed his arms.

Axel stood firm in his choice. "You can dry if you want to help so badly." he said with a

laugh.

Roxas hopped up out of his seat. "Fine but then do you want to play a game or watch a

movie?"

"When are your parents suppose to be home?" he asked and put the stopper in the sink

then added some soap.

Roxas shrugged "No clue really, but they know I was having a friend over if you are

worried about them freaking out."

"A little. But are they expecting a senior in college to be sitting with their son on the couch watching a movie?" he asked and started to scrub at the plate and forks.

"They don't care. They'd rather me have someone over rather than sitting here by

myself. I don't know why."

"Oh well I suppose I could stay and keep you company until they get home." he said and

put the clean plates into the other side of the sink.

Roxas smiled "Thanks I appreciate it. So what movie would you like to watch?" he took

the clean plate and dried it then put it up.

Axel shrugged. "Surprise me." he said and finished up the rest of the dishes.

Roxas finished the rest of the dishes quickly. "What genre do you want to watch?"

"Well I don't watch all that many movies." he said and dried off his hands with a paper

towel.

"What how can you not watch movies?" Roxas freaked.

"I'm a college student. I don't have time to waste on watching movies." he said and

leaned against the counter.

"Okay I have an idea." He smiled and put the dishes away then walked to the living

room.

Axel stared after him then followed him. "Roxas, what are you planning?"

"Nothing." he smiled. Roxas laughed and grabbed a DVD. He popped it in the DVD player and looked back over to the man.

"What movie did you put in? He asked and hesitated in sitting down.

"Only the single best musical ever. RENT!" He sat down happily.

"Oh. Well I've never seen it." he said and sat down on the couch with his arms over the

back of the couch.

Roxas stood up. "Would you like to have some popcorn?" he asked softly

"No thanks I'm full." he said. "That curry was really good."

"Thanks. I'm going to make popcorn. Would you like a drink?"

"Water is fine." he said and let out a small yawn.

Roxas went to the kitchen. He started some popcorn and then grabbed a drink for him and

a water for Axel. He went back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Axel.

"So what exactly is this movie all about? Or is it something that I just need to watch to

figure out?"

"Just watch it." he scooted a little closer to Axel

Axel looked at Roxas then sighed then looked back to the TV. The close proximity of the teen to him was destined to become bad news, but he gave up in the end. Maybe Cloud and Leon were right. Maybe he could try falling in love. "Just this once ok?" he said as he let his arm fall onto Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas smiled and cuddled up to him. "Thanks." This was going to be the best night of his life. The man of his dreams was holding him while he watched one of his favorite movies.

"Just. This. Once. Got it?" he said and pulled Roxas closer.

"Yeah I got it." He smiled and the microwave dinged. Roxas stood up and rushed into the kitchen to get the popcorn. He came back with a bowl of steaming, extra buttery popcorn and took his seat. Ready?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and play it." He said and put his arm back around Roxas.

Roxas pushed the play button and then snuggled back up to Axel. He looked at him then

slowly laid his head on Axel's shoulder

Axel sighed and rested his head on top of Roxas's gently. This wasn't really so bad, maybe he could deal with this. It was a very nice de-stressor from school and studying.

Roxas smiled happily and ate some of the popcorn as he cuddled into the red haired man.

"How long is the movie?" he asked and stole some of Roxas's popcorn.

"Oh like two hours or something like that." He set the popcorn in Axel's lap and took some more of popcorn. "I thought you didn't want any?"

Axel turned back to the TV and let out a small sigh. So he was going to be getting home late tonight. "So I changed my mind." He said with a shrug. "It's a good movie?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." He smiled and took some more popcorn.

Axel smiled then took a few pieces of popcorn and threw them at Roxas's head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whined and turned around to face him.

Axel smiled a perfect smile and stared down at Roxas. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He growled, then he laid his head back down on Axel's shoulder and he took another handful of popcorn. Axel smiled wider and sighed as he held Roxas closer.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

Roxas awoke with a yawn and was greeted by a muted title screen of RENT. "Axel?" he asked as he looked up.

Axel looked down at Roxas. "Hmm… Yeah?" he asked softly, pulling himself out of the near sleep state he was slipping into.

"I feel asleep. I'm sorry. Where are we at in the movie? Why did you stop it?" he rubbed his eyes to remove the sleep from them.

"It's been over for awhile actually." he said. "I didn't want to wake you." he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry. Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah I did. A lot." he said and looked down at Roxas. The teen had been very cute when he was sleeping. A lot less noisy.

Roxas smiled and looked back up at him "I'm really glad. Did my parents come home?"

"Yeah. They're nice. They went to sleep about half an hour ago." He smiled remembering how Roxas's parents had come home, not at all surprised to see their son asleep in the arms of a strange older man. In fact they had seemed happy, pleased to see their son looking to safe and content.

"I'm so sorry you probably want to get home." Roxas went to sit up.

"Yeah but I'll help you into bed. I don't want you falling asleep on the stairs." he said and stood up after helping Roxas sit up.

Roxas smiled and tried to stand up but failed epically. "I'm fine"

Axel sighed and picked Roxas up carefully bridal style. "Come on let's get you up stairs."

Roxas cuddled up to Axel. "Thank you Axel. I had a great time." He blushed softly and smiled contently. He could die happy at this very moment.

"You slept half the time." he laughed and started up the stairs.

"Yeah but the time I was awake for was great." he smiled.

Axel smiled back. "You know...? You're kind of cute when you're not talking."

Roxas giggled "Thanks." he smiled up at Axel.

"You're welcome." he whispered and walked into Roxas's room.

Roxas curled up in Axel's arms "You are such a gentleman."

Axel smiled with a little sigh and laid him down in his bed. "I have to let go of you now." He whispered although he really didn't want to let go of the boy.

"You don't have to" He smiled softly, refusing to let the man leave that easily.

"No, I have to let go." He said and slowly took his hands away from Roxas.

"Can I have a kiss good bye please?" He begged cutely.

Axel pulled the blankets up with a sigh then kissed Roxas on the forehead. He knew what the teen wanted, but how could he give Roxas what he wanted. He did have a great time, but kissing? That was too much, too fast for him at that point in time.

"You know that's not what I meant." he whined.

"That's all you get Roxas." he said and pulled back. "I have to get home."

"Please." he begged. "If you want, you can stay here. It's late and you're probably tired I don't know if it's a good idea to have you drive home."

"My roommates will worry." he said but sat down on the bed.

"You can call them." He answered seriously now.

"Roxas..." he brushed some hair out of the teens eyes then stood up. "I have to go."

"No you don't, you can stay, my parents' won't mind really"

"I have a class tomorrow." he said then walked to the door.

"So? I do to but it would be better if you didn't drive home so late because I'll worry about you." he whined.

"Roxas I can't. Now just go to bed. Please? I'll call you when I get home ok?"

"If you give me a kiss... on the lips. Please."

Axel sighed. "No." he said sternly and turned around. Roxas stared at the man, then looked down while wiping his eyes, and trying not to cry. "I'm not giving in on this Roxas. Go to sleep." He said and shut the door behind him.

Roxas cried softly and turned to sob into his pillow.

Axel sighed and walked down the hall and down the stairs. He almost gave one last glace up the stairs but knew he would give in if he did. He opened the front door and rushed out to his car.

~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_+

Axel walked into his house close to midnight and attempted to walk up the stairs quietly, knowing that if he were to be too loud his blond roommate would be on his faster than a dog on a bone.

Cloud opened his eyes slowly and sat up from his position in Leon's arms on the couch.

He wiped his eyes and looked at Axel. "So how was your night? You're coming home really late."

"All we did was have dinner and watch a mo- wait did you guys do it on the couch again?

Damn it." He placed a hand on his hip and ran his fingers through his hair with his other hand. "How many times have I asked you guys not to do that?"

"Maybe, and about… twenty seven times, counting right now." He smiled. "But what took so long?"

"He fell asleep while watching the movie and I didn't want to wake him up." He said hating the fact that he had to admit all of this to the blond.

"Ah, isn't that cute? He sounds really cute, were you at least nice to him? I mean he went to the trouble of making you dinner."

"Yes I was nice. I even helped him clean up." he said, matter-of-factly. "He's kind of cute when he's unconscious and can't talk." Axel smiled, remembering the look of peacefulness on Roxas' sleeping face.

"That's a mean thing to say about a person."

"It's true..." he said and started to walk up the stairs.

"I still think you should give him a chance it seems like he really likes you."

"Hmmm..." Axel reached the top of the stairs, seriously thinking about giving the idea of being in a relationship with Roxas serious thought. He sighed with a smile and looked down at Cloud. "He was crying when I left."

"You're a dick, why would you make him cry?" Cloud asked a little louder and sat up straighter even though it was hard to see Axel from his position.

"I don't want to talk about this tonight Cloud. Just go back to sleep." He said then went into his room.

Cloud curled up to Leon. "Jackass." he said under his breath and went back to sleep.


End file.
